Marcus Simpson (Earth-101001)
Marcus Simpson (マサル・シンプソン Masaru Shinpuson) '' is the main protagonist of the anime series, ''Kingdom Hearts. He lives in Queens, New York and Marcus's birthday, October 10, is the same day that Naruto was born. He is a member of the Fusion Avengers. He's a vessel of a Yin-Pyrus Dragonoid named Drago (until he's freed from Marcus when he merged with his Yang half, finally restored into a complete state and evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid). Appearance Marcus is an African-American, 14-year-old teenage boy with dark-skinned, short black dreads and light brown eyes that can glow red. Marcus's civilian attire consists of a grey tank top, a red-and-sliver vest, khaki jeans, Omnitrix on his left wrist, and black sneakers with laces and white soles, sometimes he wears a light blue T-shirt and fitted baseball cap in a backward fashion, and a black jacket. Marcus is 5'5½ (166cm) tall. His hero uniform consists of a high-collared form-fitting outfit similar to a stormtrooper's armor. It was trimmed in red (formerly green) and gold and had blue markings down the sides with his mask. As a 10-year-old boy, he wears a green short-sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks, and red shoes with grey laces and soles. Personality Marcus was a carefree, arrogant, and confrontational, juvenile delinquent, his permanent record was filled with detention slips attained from his various pranks and actions since he started in 5th grade. After he graduated from middle school and Drago gave Marcus's new-found powers in order to save him from many large Darkside, however, he was a reformed person when he decided to join Stark Industries while he still maintains his carefree attitude. Relationships Family Victor Simpson Marcus's father, a safety operations supervisor from Sector 7G of the East River Generating Station. Leah Simpson Marcus's kind caring mother, however, it was eventually revealed that she used to be knowledgeable of the existence of S.H.I.E.L.D. before she got married. Abigail "Abby" Simpson Marcus's intelligent, laid-back, calm, responsible, book smart, nine-year-old younger sister. Marcus is much less willing to let her be in his room and doesn't allow her to touch his things, but still loves her. Cree Davis Marcus's girlfriend (later his wife), he has been friends with Cree since they were in Kindergarten. when they meet each other again at college, she has a small crush on him and he starting to have a strong feeling for her. After graduation, they decided to get married and have kids of their own. Friends Dragonoid (Drago) Drago is Marcus's vessel and partner. Although he is impatient and a pacifist, he wants to help Marcus to save Earth and Vestroia. He is the direct descendant of the Original Dragonoid, one of the two first Bakugan ever created. Thomas "Tom" Weasley Marcus is known for his relationship with his long-time rival and friend, Tom. From the beginning of the series, Marcus and Tom were rivals since childhood, but when they got superpowers and developed into teenagers, they became friends, and both held a great and powerful bond that made themselves and their friendship. Keith Lo Keith is someone whom Marcus sometimes hang out with but seems to have a mutual respect. Keith tends to keep Marcus in line when he gets too impulsive when Kurata is a big threat and views Marcus as his biggest rival. Ren Takachiho Marcus and Ren are close friends and more like brothers. Ren looks up to Marcus as a big brother as thanking him for convincing Ren that he is a human. Love interests Shahra Marcus and Shahra did not get along when they first met. He considered her the reason she kicks him twice and blamed her for every minor setback. Likewise, she thought he was just annoying, and did not like how he continually tried to hit on M'gann. Their true feelings for each other were different, though. They got along perfectly when they in Flowmation training. In the aftermath, both asked Pepper Potts not to tell the other of their true feelings. Marcus eventually became more open to her, admitting he trusted her and she earned her place on the Team. Before Shahra dies; Marcus nearly breaks down, but she simply reminds him to keep smiling, convincing him to accept life's ways for what they are and to go with the flow. Biography At the beginning of the series, Marcus is seen skateboarding where he arrives at the park to battle Gelman. Ready, just before the two launch out their Beys, Marcus uses a running start to give his new Bey an extra burst of speed. That strategy allowed his Beyblade to spin very quickly across the Beystadium that Gelman's Bey could not overcome. Drago tries to make him stop fighting with him. After the vision was over, Drago and Fear Ripper appeared in the field and Drago was able to defeat him, pushed off the Bey of Gelman off the Stadium, making Marcus win. He was surprised hearing Drago talking, it maybe a dream or not. Four years later, while Marcus is late to school on his last day of Spoonerville Middle School after graduated from 8th grade, he and his three friends found that the assembly is so boring, they decided to hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where they perform while costumes like B2K, an R&B boy band. The performance succeeds in making them a middle school celebrity before moving on to high school, but Mazur puts it to a halt and the trio of friends are sent to his office. After finish Spoonerville, Hilary brings up how Marcus's childhood friend, Maurice died during 9/11, his rival, Tom who wanted to surpass Marcus when he jumped in a river to save a dog and suggests this as a reason for him being a delinquent. Marcus denies this, saying that Maurice is a cool guy and Tom is a straight-A student. Suddenly, he meets an old beggar (who is actually Jafar in disguise) that informs Marcus of the Cave of Wonders, claiming they will be greatly rewarded for retrieving the legendary gem for him. One night, Marcus attempted to go to the statue of liberty to discover a vision, unfortunately, an accident initiated a giant light, which gave his powers then he became a member of Fusion Avengers after meeting his new friends and rename himself as a superhero, Osmosis Jones (named Shintō jōnzu in Japanese version). Kurata later hatches his vile plan, not only to subjugate the other Bakugan and Vestroia, destroy them at his leisure but for his bid to rule the human world and the universe as well. He later defeats Kurata merged with Naga after he turns into his super state III when he reclaimed the six Infinity Stones from Naga, only to drop them into the sea, melded together inside of Osmosis (who was holding the power of the blue core). Three years later, Marcus is walking through Queens, before sprinting off; presumably to once again begin his another quest. Marcus and Cree are in love but don't confess until adulthood. As an adult, Marcus becomes more mature, also more responsible as a husband and a father. Powers and abilities Abilities Super speed He has the ability to instantly accelerate to the speed of sound and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph. Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Osmosis can take his speed even further. Enhanced Strength Like all Major Inhumans, Marcus has enhanced strength. An example sees Osmosis effortlessly punch Jenny in her face, to the point where Jenny shows physical pain.'' ''He was also able to effortlessly pull off a chainlink door off a cage. Durability Despite having limitations, Osmosis is enhanced resistant to physical damage. Rapid Healing Osmosis is stated to be able to quickly heal from sustained wounds; for example, when Marcus transported Shiabyu, he wakes up four hours to find the wounds in his body gone, after he watched the information about the Conduit Gene, he was caught by A.I.M. they found out when they realize what he is a half conduit. One of them shoots Marcus twice, but it doesn't take long for him to get back on his feet and after the battle against Shadow, Osmosis wakes up, comforting the crying Homura, who joyfully embraces him. Senses Osmosis can also sense energy through his enhanced modes. He could identify signatures from vast distances, detect negative, and empower his sensory abilities to the highest possible level. Powers Pyrokinesis Osmosis was shown to be skilled, yet initially reluctant to show the aggressive attitude required for firepower. He's performing the ancient Dancing Dragon form, the breath of fire while simultaneously firing a stream from both hands, as well as highly powerful kicks. Hydrokinesis Although Osmosis was originally better at waterpower than Shahra, his lack of focus allowed her to surpass him. In the early stages of his training, Osmosis showed prodigious skill in waterbending, being able to easily create a perfect cast by Goofy, although he had great skill with waterbending. Aerokinesis Osmosis often used a doubleganger to form the spherical shape of Rasengan. Over time, Osmosis developed larger versions of the Rasengan, perform it faster, and even have his doublegangers make their own Rasengan. After the clone of the white ranger is destroyed, he learned to use the Rasengan and its variants unaided with a single hand. He also increased the size of his standard Rasengan, making it noticeably larger. Osmosis had also shown the ability to release the Rasengan as an energy wave, or as a projectile in the anime. Using sage mode or super state, Osmosis could create more powerful and elaborate variations of the Rasengan; using the latter, he even developed the Super Mini-Choas Ball, performing it in a similar manner to the Rasengan. He skilled enough to form a Rasenshuriken without any doublegangers and throw it in his base form. Geokinesis Earthbending even became Osmosis's second most used his fighting style and also eventually learned to fight blindfolded by detecting things through the use of seismic sense, a skill that he learned directly from Terry Maybeck. Transformation Sage mode Marcus later trained in sage mode at Mount Myōboku, which was only possible due to his high chakra reserves. Unlike Jiraiya, he was able to perfectly balance natural energy with his chakra, and enter a complete Sage Mode, symbolized by the orange pigmentation around his eyes just like Naruto. Using Sage Mode made Marcus's techniques stronger, enhanced his physical parameters, and allowed him to utilize the Frog Kumite taijutsu style. The need for this method diminishes over time as Osmosis became capable of entering Sage Mode much faster and learned to combine Sage Mode with the super state to further enhance his abilities. Super State Osmosis can enter a Super State. In this state, all of Osmosis powers and abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. While his super state, he wears a white suit that resembles spandex with red armor plating, his eyes become golden and his hair turns to gold. In his second form, he gains a black spandex-like suit with green designs resembling body markings. Osmosis hair still the same and turns orange. His eyes become yellow and his pupils take on a cross-like shape — without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes present in Sage Mode and granted him immunity from Truth-Seeking Balls. In his third and final form, he wore a golden armor and silvery wings. His hair becomes more defined and luminous with hetero-chromatic gold and orange eyes. Darkspine By harnessing the power of hatred, he becomes slightly darker, more violent and gained the intention to kill. In this form, Osmosis gains a darker appearance: dark brown skin, blue eyes, black hair, dark blue armor, and a purple aura surrounded by darkness. Osmosis' fueled by a feeling of deep rage in his heart to kill his enemies at any cost. Equipment Though he does not prefer to use weapons, Osmosis has wielded a number of tools during his missions, albeit never permanently. During Summer vacation, Osmosis utilized different kits for his shoes created by Wade. By connecting the kits to his shoes, Osmosis is able to access new abilities and bolster his skills in otherwise disadvantageous environments. One allows him to hover above water through jets on his soles, enabling him to fight effectively on water, another lets him grind expertly, and he summons a Tri-Battlized Armor to fight heartless. Weaknesses Marcus is incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to aquaphobia (When Marcus was a child, he believes that if he falls into water, he will be trapped with no one to get him out or he will drown), though he does not demonstrate that fear very often. Trivia * Marcus stops cries when he was 10 1/2, yet in the first season finale, "Final Showdown," as Shahra is about to die in his arms, tears are seen emitting from his face and not want to lose her. * Marcus has many similarities to Sonic the Hedgehog, Dan Kuso, Naruto Uzumaki and Tyson Granger. Category:Teenagers